


The Gas Engineer

by Phoenix_Down



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU, Chill XV, Don't you just hate waiting for the gas engineer?, M/M, Older!Gladio, One Shot, Prompto has a mention, So does Noctis - if you squint, older!Ignis, this is just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 07:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12649386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_Down/pseuds/Phoenix_Down
Summary: Ignis was livid, he was late, cold and livid. His boiler had broken down in the middle of winter and despite his pleading, the only time an engineer was available to come to his house and service the boiler was between 8 am and 1 pm on Monday morning.In which Ignis has been waiting all day for someone to fix his boiler but isn't prepared when he opens his door to find a gorgeous specimen of a man as his gas engineer.





	The Gas Engineer

**Author's Note:**

> Written whilst I was waiting for the gas engineer to come and service our boiler - I was thoroughly disappointed when Gladio didn't turn up at my door :(

Ignis was livid, he was late, cold and livid. His boiler had broken down in the middle of winter and despite his pleading, the only time an engineer was available to come to his house and service the boiler was between 8 am and 1 pm on Monday.

Between 8 am and 1 pm was an awfully long period of time to sit and wait for a gas engineer. There were countless other things he could have done in that time; his weekly grocery shopping, a work out at the gym, he could have made soufflé, he could have gone to work.

Ignis was the Chef de Cuisine at _The Citadel_ \- a three-star Michelin restaurant right in the centre of Insomnia, but now because he had to wait for the gas engineer he was going to miss the all the preparation for lunch. Not that he didn't trust his Sous Chef, Prompto was a capable lad, young, flighty but learning and made a decent skewered kabab, he just had a really bad habit of getting distracted by one of the kitchen porters.

With a text and the promise that he wouldn't get distracted and that Ignis could trust him, Prompto was in charge and Ignis settled down to wait, with a cup of coffee and a blanket wrapped around his shoulders.

By 9 am Ignis was on his second coffee and had picked up his knitting to keep his hands warm.

By 10 am Ignis was on his third coffee and his second episode of an old season of MasterChef.

By 11 am Ignis had switched to a lavender tea in which to soothe his nerves and more importantly his rage at being stood up by a gas engineer.

By 12 pm Ignis had moved from the couch in the living room to his desk in the office and had started typing up some new recipes for his Autobiography slash recipe book; " _That's It: I've come up with a new recipe. The story of how I self-rose my way to the top._ "

By 12.30 pm Ignis was seriously contemplating calling the gas company to complain.

By 12.40 pm Ignis was precariously perched on the edge of an abyss that when the gas engineer did turn up he would probably not be able to hold his temper.

At 12.45 pm the phone rang.

" _Hi this is Insomnia Gas, this is just to let you know that my ETA is about ten minutes._ "

Ignis hung up the phone with a growl, he saved his work, put away his knitting made one last check to make sure his " _Burrow_ " was activated and accessible before hovering near the front door.

"When a company says between 8 am and 1 pm you don't expect them to arrive at 12.59, that is inconsiderate…" Ignis complained as he threw open his front door when the doorbell rang. He prided himself on keeping the volume low but adding just enough bite to his voice to make the engineer feel bad. Then he looked at who the company had sent out to him and all his anger, all his rage faded away and left him an embarrassing mess on the front doorstep.

"Your boiler?" the guy said and Ignis hadn't realised that he'd been saying it a couple of times. The man in front of him was a gorgeous specimen of a man. Rippling muscles, toned body and a slight tan. Brown hair, long, that was half tied back into a ponytail. He had two scars on his face, one across his forehead, the other intersecting it and down over his left eye. His eyes were amber, and his chin and features chiselled, framed by a neatly trimmed beard and a hint of a moustache. He wore the typical attire of a gas engineer from Insomnia Gas and was holding up his I.D for Ignis to see. _Gladiolus Amicitia_. Ignis swallowed and shook his head to rid them of the obscene thoughts that had popped in. Thoughts of the man in front of him pushing him into his house and ravishing him senseless.

"Garage," Ignis managed to splutter, kicking himself at his lack of composure.

"Right you are then," the engineer said, and stepped out the way so Ignis could lead the way.

Ignis took the man down the side of the garage and showed him where the boiler was before he hovered nearby. Not that he didn't trust the man, just because he had the insatiable urge to watch him work. He wasn't disappointed.

As the man unscrewed the cover off the boiler and bent over to place it on the floor Ignis was greeted with a perfect view of the man's rather firm behind and a vivid image of him standing right behind…

As the man crouched down to open up his toolbox Ignis was greeted with a perfect view of the muscles in his thighs and a vivid image of him standing right in front of …

As the man shrugged off his jacket and hung it on a hook so he could work more freely, Ignis was greeted with a perfect view of the muscles in his arms and the tattoo that command attention. What Ignis wouldn't give to rip that man's shirt off…

He coughed, what was going on? Here he was at thirty-two and very much married to his work, but crushing over a stranger like some hormonal teenager, granted the stranger was gorgeous and perfect in every way…

"I need to check your radiators," the man said and Ignis nodded before leading him back into the house. With every step, they took the more his mind ran. He was coming into his house, should he offer coffee? Don't be silly he's here to work, is he even allowed to accept coffee? Crap, he was coming into his house, is his house tidy? Does he have underwear hanging on the maiden to dry? 

The man chuckled and Ignis' paranoid mind jumped to conclusions. Was he laughing at Ignis' interior design choices or something else? What had he left out that could be so funny or incriminating? He paused in the hallway, his mind and heart racing. When was the last time he had a man in his house? When was the last time he'd had anyone in his house?

A hand was placed on his shoulder, a large hand, that was warm and Ignis jumped.

"Sorry," Gladiolus gruffed and Ignis realised that he'd paused in such a way that the man couldn't get past, he skittered out the way and into the kitchen, trying to hide his flushed face. He could hear the man wandering through the house and he peeked his head out of the kitchen and watched as the man placed the back of his hand against one of the radiators. His heart soared when he noticed he wasn't wearing a ring.

Gladiolus noticed Ignis looking and smirked before pointing to a closed door. "Any in there?" 

Ignis swallowed and nodded. That was his room, the door was opened and Ignis followed at a distance, hoping and praying he hadn't left his room a mess.

"Ah," the voice said and Ignis sped up, wondering what he could have found. Nothing could have prepared him for the sight as he entered his room, Gladiolus sat on his bed with a cat on his lap purring intently.

I'm sorry," Ignis said blushing furiously as he tried to coax the cat off the man's lap and not think about the fact he was currently sitting on his bed. "Come here Artemicion, I'm so sorry," he repeated again.

Gladiolus chucked. "My sister has a cat, Mog. So I'm used to it," he gave the cat a loving scratch on the head and the cat purred, raising its chin indicating that he should be scratched under there as well. Ignis couldn't help but feel a little jealous towards his cat.

After pet and cuddle times with Artemicion had finished, Gladiolus finished his walk of the house, testing radiators, checking that the _Burrow_ unit was installed properly and making notes. He then went back outside to the garage to put the boiler back together. Ignis followed slowly behind him, if he was tidying up his things then that meant he had to go. What else came under the jurisdiction of a gas engineer? What could he get him to look at, that was preferably in his bedroom and meant he had to do it naked?

Cover back on the boiler, garage door closed and the pair stood in front of his van as Gladiolus went over the checklist in his hand before asking Ignis to sign it. The brush of their fingers touching was electrifying and Ignis so wanted this moment to go on for longer, even if he had to break his damn boiler so soon after getting it fixed.

Gladiolus shifted and their bodies touched briefly, he scribbled something on the top of the checklist before handing it back to Ignis, Ignis daren't look down, only looking at the man in front of him.

"Call us if you have any more problems," Ignis nodded and watched as the man got back into his van. He held up a hand to wave and kept waving until the van was out of sight. He went back into his house, closed the door and leant against it, it was warm, either by the fact that his heating was now fixed or from the warmth of the man who'd just left. Six, why was he feeling this way? He glanced down at the checklist in his hand and read what the engineer had written on top.

> " _Call me, if you need me to fix any 'problems' you may have - Gladio_ "

It was followed by a bunch of numbers, a phone number and Ignis grinned, his heart soaring. Did that mean he had liked him too? Or was this just a courtesy? Was he reading too much into this?

There was the sound of a vehicle pulling into his drive and with a quick look, Ignis saw the blue van of Insomnia Gas and the same man who made his heart flutter emerge from it. He exhaled, folded the checklist and placed it in his pocket, checked his reflection in the mirror beside the door, squared his shoulders and when the doorbell rang, opened it.

"I think I left…" Gladiolus didn't get a word in edgeways as Ignis grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him down roughly into a kiss. He wasn't thinking if he was thinking he'd be thinking what the hell was he doing kissing a complete stranger who'd only come to fix his boiler. Since when was he so spontaneous, since when was he so risqué?

The engineer froze and this got Ignis' brain working again, he stepped back releasing the hold he had on his shirt and blushed, fumbling.

"Ah, shit… I er…" he was rambling, he never rambled. He'd screwed everything up, damn his hormones!

Gladiolus chucked a faint tinge of pink on his cheeks as he scratched the back of his neck. "I er… left my jacket in your garage." Ignis just wanted to ground to swallow him up. "But if you'd be amenable to the idea, I'd love to take you out for coffee."

Ignis stared up at him, had he always been that tall, or was Ignis feeling smaller than usual? Wait did he just ask him out for coffee?

Gladiolus coughed and Ignis blinked. "Coffee?" Did he squeak? Shit now he even sounded like a hormonal teenager. He coughed. "Coffee would be grand."

Gladiolus grinned and Ignis melted. He had a date, with this gorgeous man, the man that he'd just kissed, surely they could look past that right? As his mind wandered he realised that Gladiolus was still standing in front of him, shifting nervously.

"My… er jacket?" of course, the real reason he'd showed up on Ignis' doorstep so soon after leaving.

"Right, er… indeed…" he stammered, licked his lips and looked up at him again, falling into the eyes that held so much amusement at the way he was acting. He responded with a smile of his own, ignoring the embarrassed feeling, the rush of hormones as he continued to melt. He waved a hand towards the garage. "It's not locked."

Gladiolus nodded and took off around the side of the house and Ignis waited, leaning against the door frame willing his heart to stop beating so fast. Gladiolus re-emerged with his jacket in hand slung over his shoulder. He waved towards Ignis.

"You have my number, call me about coffee," he said with a wink and Ignis nodded waving back. Maybe things weren't so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
